Crab Head
by Blueorange99
Summary: Yusei's hair was always a good conversation starter.


A/N: I've come back with another one-shot.

Yusei: well, at least this has more detail in it. And I'm in character. I hope.

Blueorange: It's always has to about you, isn't?

Aki: Blueorange is an idiot; therefore she doesn't own YGO 5ds.

Crab Head.

Rua was peeking through the small opening of the door. Aki and Yusei were sitting on the living room's couch. They sat at the opposite ends of the couch. Neither of them was looking at one another. Aki was resting her cheek on her curled up fist while Yusei was busy reading the newspaper. Neither of them were talking as well.

"Ahhh! Why aren't they talking?!" Rua angrily stated.

"Rua, lower down your voice they'll hear us." Ruka whispered to her twin.

"But their just sitting there doing nothing!" Rua said in whisper but only a little louder.

"SUSH! Rua, I thought we were eavesdropping, not shouting."

"We got to do something about this. We have to get them to talk or something."

"What do we do then?"

"Here's the plan." Rua started whispering in his twin's ear.

"This better work, Rua, I'm missing my favourite show right now." Ruka said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Trust me it's 100% fool-proof." Her twin reassured her.

Minute's later, Rua and Ruka slipped a piece of paper underneath the door. Aki, who was seated nearer to the door, noticed the piece of paper. She stood up and picked the paper off the floor. There was a slight ruffling sound made by Yusei's newspaper. He peeked through the newspaper and looked at Aki.

"What's that?" Yusei asked breaking the silence between them.

"It's a piece of paper." Aki said in what-do-think-it-is tone.

"I can see that, but what's on the piece of paper?"

Aki looks at the paper. There was something scribbled and doodled on it Aki analyzed it. It's by Rua, no doubt. There was dark look on Aki's face. Her eyes were downcast, carefully looking into the contents of the paper.

"So? What does it say?" Yusei asked again.

"Its says 'Yusei' and it has this doodle of you having a crab for a head."

"What? Let me see that." Yusei stood up and grabbed the paper from Aki.

It was true. Rua had made a doodle of Yusei with a crab for a head. It was a funny doodle. Anyone would laugh at the comparison Rua had done to Yusei's hair. Even Aki, who is usually quiet and calm, let out a small 'pfft'.

"Does my hair really make me look like a crab?" Yusei asked seriously.

"Sometimes it does." Replied Aki in the same manner.

"You think I should get a haircut?"

"I think you look fine the way you are. Your hair stands out in a crowd."

Yusei wouldn't expect Aki to respond to his question that way. He thought Aki would just reply with a simple 'yes or no' or even with a 'I don't care' statement. He didn't think Aki would elaborate herself more. She even gave a little compliment.

Another paper was slipped underneath the door. Aki bent over to pick it up like before and examined it.

"What is it this time?"

" Us. Holding hands." Aki said plainly. Aki showed Yusei the doodle. It was obviously rushed but the details were still visible. Still, Yusei's head was crab-like.

"Perhaps we should inquire from the twins of why their doing this." Yusei suggested.

"Maybe it's boredom. You know children nowadays, their into arts when their bored." (A/N: Ouch. I think Aki strike a nerve there XD)

"You can come out from hiding Rua and Ruka." Yusei called out,

The twins opened the door to the living room and walked in. Ruka had to pick up the crayons Rua left on the floor and arrange all of their scattered bond paper before going in.

"So, you think I'm a Crab head?"

"Well from a nearer view, your hair looks 'crabby'" Rua said with a hint of humour in his words.

"Rua! Don't be rude! Yusei, please forgive us, we were just bored and all. So we started to doodle."

"Yeah! We used you and Aki as our models!" Rua cheerfully said. "Though I had a hard time drawing your hair so I made it into a crab-shaped figure. The first one was mine and the less messy one is Ruka's. The one where you two were holding hands." Rua's last statement sounded a little bit suggestive.

"But." Rua continued before anyone could talk back. "Ruka wasn't able to draw it properly because you two weren't holding hands that time. Maybe if you two would hold hands right now and hold that position for I don't know...at least a few minutes ,so Ruka can properly draw you two." Rua stated.

It seems that Rua's plan was to get Yusei and Aki to hold hands. It wasn't much, but hey, at least they started to interact with each other. Ruka had disagreed to the idea earlier saying that it won't work, but Rua has convinced his other twin otherwise.

"Well, I have no problem with it, if it's okay with you Aki." Yusei would always ask for Aki's consent before agreeing to things that also involves her. Call it being considerate to other's decisions, unlike Divine who decides for her. He didn't really mind being a model for Ruka but he was worried that Aki might feel uneasy.

"Whatever. Just make it quick." Aki held out her hand to Yusei. Yusei willingly accepted it. It was an odd feeling for them. Holding hands while standing close to each other. At first, Yusei originally intended to just hold her hand in his. It was just a simple loose grip on her hand. But what happened next was something Yusei really didn't expect to happen. Aki had moved her hand to link her fingers with his. She held onto his hand tightly. Like a child to a mother. Yusei glanced at Aki, she was looking down, her bangs covering her eyes. Her hand was slightly shaking, as if she was clinging for her life. This worried Yusei, he was thinking that Aki was getting nervous because she wasn't used to too much contact.

"Aki, do you want me to let go?" Yusei said in a worried whisper.

"No. Don't." Aki replied in soft whisper. "Don't ever let go. I don't want to lose you. You're my very first friend and I don't want to lose you."

Yusei smiled. Aki was opening up to him. Recently, they reunited Aki with her family and afterwards she decided to help them save the world. Aki didn't adjust right away to their company. Most of the times she would just be still and quiet. She would not speak unless spoken to and most of the times her replies would be just phrases. But now, Aki was speaking her thoughts out. She was letting her feelings out. Something she hasn't done in awhile.

"Don't worry. I'll be here. We'll always be here for you. You've got us and your family." Yusei said while tightening his hold on her hand but not to tight to the point that blood circulation would stop.

"AAHHHH! You two! Stop fidgeting too much! I can't draw you properly!" Rua's loud voice broke their moment.

"Rua you're ruining the plan!"

"What plan?" Yusei and Aki said in unison.

"Ruka, you snitch! Now we're in trouble."

"Well, you were the one who gave it out anyways. Breaking the moment just like that, you can be such an idiot you know."

"You traitor! I can't believe my own twin would turn against me."

"Well you—"

"Alright, that's enough." Yusei stopped them before things would go out of hand. He had let go of Aki's hand and went in between the twins to stop them. Aki just stood there watching her friends. She was lucky to have met them, especially Yusei Fudo. The man who change her outlook in life. The man who reunited her with her family. The man with a crab shaped head.

"So what was your plan then Rua? Care to enlighten us with your plan?" Yusei inquired.

"Fine then. My plan was to make you and Aki talk. So I drew a picture of Yusei."

"Why would you do that?" Asked Aki.

"Because Yusei's hair is always a good conversation starter."

"And then Rua had another plan. He told me to draw you two holding hands to get you to hold hands. And the rest is what just happened" Ruka finished the explanation for her brother.

"YA! And it worked! Go me!"

"Ehem. I think I did most of the work here."

"I think I was the genius behind the plan."

"You were the one who also destroyed it. Nice going Einstein." Ruka sarcastically said.

Yusei didn't believe that the twins would actually plot behind his back. It was all planned from the beginning. But he was grateful for them. Now that Aki is opening up to them.

"Thank you, Rua, Ruka. I think I'll let your shenanigans slip this time. But don't do it again."

"Oh by the way, here's the finished product." Ruka, totally ignoring Yusei's command, handed her drawing pad to Yusei and Aki.

It was very detailed. Lines connecting with each other, shadings and shadows were made. Who knew Ruka had talent for arts? The sketch was nicely done. Their fingers intertwining with each other. The sketch showed a lot of emotions but mostly, it showed friendship.

"It's nice Ruka." Aki commented.

"Meh. I could have done better." Rua plainly stated.

"Riiiiiiiight. You're only good at coming up with schemes."

"That's what makes us a great pair!" Rua happily stated and wrapped his arms around his twin's shoulders giving her a hug.

"So I guess a picture says a thousand words?" Yusei said to Aki, who was still looking at the sketch.

"No, this one just says two words."

"Oh? What would those be then?" Yusei asked curiously.

"Thank you." Aki gratefully said. "For finding me."

"You're always welcome, Aki."

End.

Blueorange: *shoots self. Again.* Well that was…long and random. Yes very random….it was how would zhar say it…it was inconsistent. Yes very inconsistent.

Aki: maybe you shouldn't write in a very late hour I mean look what time it is.

Blueorange: it is 3:30 in the morning…

Yusei: I bet you're dizzy right now.

Blueorange:*yawns* Very. Please do review. Tell me what you think. I got inspired to write this because of one of Lucarly's fic. You should read her stories, it's nice…

Yusei: you're staring to babble already. Go to sleep.

Blueorange: remember to review 8D


End file.
